


Something for the Pain

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Gokudera ha assistito ad una scena a cui non doveva e non voleva assistere.Ma per fortuna, qualcuno sa come lenire la sua sofferenza.Dedicata alla mia Ali, la mia personalissima "Something for the Pain"
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 1





	Something for the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaossu a tutti!
> 
> /dalla regia Ryohei porge un sacchetto di carta per respirare/ STOBENE!
> 
> Allooora, questa è la mia prima fic in questo fandom, sono emozionatissima e anche un po' brilla, spero vi piaccia la mia storia... /Ryohei dalla regia: -Stai delirando/ STOBENE!
> 
> E va bene, vado ad abbracciare Gokudera e ripetere con lui “Non sono degno!” fin quando non mi calmo. Questa fic mi è stata ispirata dalla splendida voce di quel tocco di figo di Bon Jovi, la canzone è Something For The Pain... il riferimento alla pioggia (give me shelter for the rain) è emerso di colpo mentre la cantavo sotto la doccia -e qui chiederei scusa ai vicini, se loro non stessero cercando di imparare a suonare Somewhere Over The Rainbow col piffero- e da lì è seguita tutta questa sbrodolata di sentimenti tormentosi.
> 
> Spero che il mio esordio qui non sia disastroso, se vi piace questa one shot e avete un minuto da buttare battete un colpo, a me fa di certo piacere! ^^
> 
> /Ryohei dalla regia lancia dello Xanax/ EPPIANTALA!
> 
> XOXO

“Happiness has been no friend to me,  
but forever after ain't what's all cracked up to be.  
Yeah, I had a taste, you were my fantasy,  
but I almost lost my faith when I hit reality.  
I don't need no guru to tell me what to do,  
when you're feeling like a headline on yesterday's news.”

Gokudera Hayato.

Il braccio destro del Decimo -pardon, Neo Primo- Boss Vongola.

Che altro?

Nient'altro, certo.

Era ovvio, ed era stato stupido da parte sua aspettarsi che fosse qualcosa di diverso.

Ma la tranquillità con cui Tsuna Sawada si lasciava andare tra le sue braccia, la fiducia incondizionata che sapeva rendergli con solo uno sguardo e un sorriso, la sua imbranata preoccupazione quando Gokudera rischiava per l'ennesima volta l'osso del collo... tutto quello l'aveva illuso, e lui si era scioccamente lasciato cullare dalle proprie fantasie.

Si vedeva trovare il coraggio di allungare una mano, portarla tra i folti capelli della sua nuca e tirarlo a sé, baciarlo, e poi guardarlo con occhi un po' speranzosi e un po' colpevoli e cogliere la sua espressione sorridente, il suo muto “Ah, Gokudera-kun, cosa devo fare con te?” e un altro bacio, non uno sparo nel buio stavolta, ma un suggello a quello che sarebbe stato l'inizio della loro vita insieme, non come Boss e braccio destro, ma come partner.

Gokudera sbuffò per la propria ingenuità.

Stava cominciando a piovere, una gelida pioggia di tarda primavera che avrebbe fatto precipitare le temperature anche di una decina di gradi, uno di quei temporali improvvisi che come niente possono cominciare a scatenarsi e far danni; decisamente, la terrazza della scuola non era il posto migliore dove stare, soprattutto con quel parafulmini mezzo diroccato che la sormontava, ma Gokudera aveva bisogno di nascondersi da tutto e da tutti. Hibari non sarebbe stato un problema, si era detto, a patto che si ricordasse di non mettersi a camminare in giro con i vestiti bagnati: quello sarebbe stato capace di sodomizzarlo con quei suoi stupidi tonfa solo per aver sgocciolato sui sacri pavimenti dei sacri corridoi della sacra scuola.

Si fottessero, Hibari e la scuola, e anche tutto il resto.

Gokudera guardò giù, scostandosi con un gesto stizzito della testa i capelli già umidi dalla faccia, e si chiese se buttandosi avrebbe sbattuto contro il terreno con un tonfo più o meno forte di quello che si era sentito nel petto un paio d'ore prima, quando era entrato al parco giochi in cerca di Tsuna e l'aveva trovato seduto su una panchina appartata.

Con Kyoko.

Per vedere il lato positivo, Tsuna aveva finalmente racimolato i cinque anni di coraggio accumulato appena in tempo per baciare Kyoko prima che Gokudera lo chiamasse. Almeno gli aveva risparmiato l'umiliazione di interrompere e finire per essere il terzo incomodo.

Non gli aveva risparmiato il dolore lancinante che ancora sentiva in mezzo al petto, ma quello sarebbe stato chiedere troppo, no?

Gokudera sospirò. Un tuono ruppe il quieto tamburellare della pioggia e coprì il rumore della porta che si apriva, e il ragazzo sussultò quando sentì una voce familiare chiamare: -Gokudera-kun?

“Come on, come on, come on,  
give me something for the pain,  
give me something for the blue,  
give me something for the pain  
when I feel I'm danglin' on a hangman noose.  
Give me shelter for the rain,  
give me something I can use,  
to get me through the night,  
make me feel alright,  
something like you...  
come on, come on, come on!”

Gokudera si voltò così di scatto che per poco non perse l'equilibrio sulle piastrelle rese scivolose dalla pioggia. Ebbe il tempo di chiedersi se per caso quel mentecatto di Hibari non le incerasse, prima che la mano di Yamamoto Takeshi si chiudesse sul suo polso, aiutandolo a ristabilirsi.

-Hibari-san mi ha chiamato e ha detto che eri qui.

-Premuroso da parte sua...

-Ha detto che non voleva che tu ti buttassi. È contro il regolamento.

-Ah, ecco.- per un attimo, Gokudera si era illuso che almeno a Hibari fregasse qualcosa di lui, ma no, quello era innamorato solo e soltanto delle sue dannate regole. Se avessero avuto un buco se le sarebbe pure scopate, e probabilmente il fatto di non poterlo fare aumentava la sua frustrazione. Chissà se... -Ehi, Gokudera-kun, ma stai bene?- chiese Yamamoto.

-Eh?

-Sembri distratto. E Hibari, a modo suo, sembrava preoccupato.

-Già, sai quanta segatura ci vorrebbe per pulire se mi butto di sotto?- Yamamoto sbuffò. Il suo verso fu in qualche modo confortante, una carezza che voleva dire “beh, lo sai com'è fatto quel mattoide, non fartene un cruccio”. Era un segreto di Pulcinella condiviso tra amici di lunga data, uno scherzo per iniziati, qualcosa che constatava un semplice e innegabile fatto della vita.

-Ehi... non vorrai davvero buttarti di sotto, vero?- chiese Yamamoto, di colpo preoccupato. Gokudera esitò un istante di troppo, e l'amico si avvicinò in fretta. Lo prese per il braccio, piantandogli le dita nella carne, un gesto così insolito per lui che Gokudera sbottò: -Ehi, mollami, coglione del baseball!

-Che cos'è successo?

-Perché deve per forza essere successo qualcosa? Mi andava di venire qui e ci sono venuto, punto.

-Dimmi che cos'è successo.- lo incalzò Yamamoto. Gokudera sospirò: -E va bene. Ho visto Tsuna che baciava Kyoko. Sì, sono un idiota. Sì, lo so che lei gli piace. Sì, era ovvio che succedesse. Sì, sono stato un coglione ad aspettarmi qualcosa.

-Oh... Hayato...- inaspettatamente, Yamamoto lo strinse tra le braccia. Per un folle, lunghissimo momento, Gokudera pensò di potersi consolare con lui: gli era parso di notare, in passato, certe occhiate un po' più maliziose del dovuto, sorrisi fin troppo ampi, contatti fisici decisamente non necessari, ed era stato geloso di lui. Geloso, perché Yamamoto sembrava essere perfetto: capelli scuro, occhi castano chiaro, corpo atletico, buon cuore... in poche parole, il partner che chiunque potrebbe desiderare. Realizzò in quel preciso istante di non odiarlo realmente: lo invidiava, invece, perché se solo avesse schioccato le dita avrebbe potuto avere chiunque. Eppure non lo faceva.

Invidiava la sua innocenza, invidiava la sua inconsapevole perfezione, invidiava il suo essere un rivale temibile nella strada per la conquista del cuore di Tsuna.

Reso debole dalla sofferenza, Gokudera abbracciò la sua nemesi.

La mano di Yamamoto accarezzò lieve i capelli di Gokudera, ormai zuppi di pioggia: ma ovviamente, lui di certo non si faceva problemi per quello. Lui era il Guardiano della Pioggia, la amava e da essa traeva forza. Ma anche in questo, Gokudera si sbagliava: -Togliamoci dalla pioggia,- disse Yamamoto, -Prima di prenderci un malanno.

-Non so dove andare.- confessò Gokudera, -Non voglio restare da solo.- il suo orgoglio pianse, mentre confessava quella semplice verità, ma Yamamoto non lo prese in giro; e forse era proprio quello il motivo che aveva spinto il suo subconscio a pronunciare quella frase.

-Puoi restare da me.- disse Yamamoto, -Mio padre lavora fino alle dieci di sera, avrai tutto il tempo di riprenderti un po'. Insisto.- aggiunse. Forse non era proprio così idiota, se aveva capito che Gokudera non avrebbe ceduto tanto in fretta. Poi, sciolse lentamente l'abbraccio, con cautela, prese per mano Gokudera e lo condusse verso casa propria.

“Loneliness has found a home in me,  
my suitcase and guitar are my only family,  
I tried to need someone like I needed you,  
but I open up my heart and all I did was bleed.  
I don't need no lover, just to get screwed,  
they don't make no band-aid that's gonna cover my bruise.”

Disteso nel letto di Yamamoto, solo, Gokudera giacque senza riuscire a mettere un pensiero in fila all'altro. Immagini reiterate gli affollavano la mente: Tsuna che baciava Kyoko, Tsuna che rideva con Yamamoto, Tsuna che reagiva imbarazzato a qualche sparata di Gokudera, Tsuna che urlava terrorizzato di fronte a qualche idea assurda di Reborn, Tsuna che si pentiva dopo aver trattato male Lambo e correva a cercarlo, Tsuna che cercava in ogni modo di evitare la poison cooking di Bianchi... Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna.

Sempre lui, non c'era modo di sfuggire al suo inconsapevole giogo, nemmeno sforzandosi. Gokudera, durante il breve tragitto dalla scuola a casa Yamamoto, aveva cercato di convincersi che l'amico sarebbe stato la perfetta consolazione per i drammi del cuore: così dolce e premuroso, l'avrebbe amato con tenerezza, e il dolore che gli avrebbe provocato entrandogli dentro sarebbe stato un dolce balsamo in confronto all'insopportabile sofferenza che il solo esistere gli stava causando. Respirò il fantasma dell'odore dei capelli di Yamamoto dal suo cuscino e immaginò di sentirlo pressato contro il viso mentre la sua bocca gli torturava il collo, e un fremito gli attraversò il basso ventre. Poi, ripensò a quando da bambino gli avevano detto che la madre non sarebbe più tornata a trovarlo perché era morta, e ricordò di essere andato in mezzo ai boschi e di aver rischiato la vita a più riprese. Era sfuggito ad un orso, rotolato lungo un pendio scosceso, si era arrampicato su una parete di roccia per sfuggire a un branco di leoni di montagna e aveva rischiato di affogare attraversando a nuoto un laghetto.

Il tutto per niente.

Quando era ritornato a casa, perché nonostante la disperazione non aveva mai considerato l'ipotesi di non tornare, dopo quel breve lasso di tempo in cui suo padre l'aveva coccolato e coperto di baci e lacrime, ecco che era ritornata la stessa amarezza, lo stesso dolore che aveva sperato di lasciarsi alle spalle.

Ritornò a fare capolino lo stesso panico che l'aveva colto quando Shamal gli aveva imposto di cominciare a prendere in considerazione l'idea che la sua stessa vita avesse un valore.

Fin quando la dinamite esplodeva a poca distanza da lui, Gokudera si sentiva vivo. Vivo e con uno scopo, quello di diventare un eroe o morire nel tentativo. Poi, il suo scopo era stato sopravvivere: spronato dalle parole di Tsuna durante la sfida con i Varia, aveva capito che altri davano valore alla sua vita, e che valeva la pena di vivere per loro.

Ma ora, mentre giaceva ubriaco di dolore nel letto di un amico, ecco tornare il terrore. Hello, darkness, my old friend, per riprendere Simon and Garfunkel. Che senso avrebbe avuto farsi scopare per sentirsi vivo? Solo per sentire il dolore di un cazzo che lo apriva in due? Solo per potersi ricordare di essere aggrappato alla vita, per un paio di giorni, quando si sedeva e sentiva una fitta? Per quello potevano bastare le lamette, si disse Gokudera, un bel taglio non letale da stuzzicare fin quando non cicatrizzava, per provare dolore e ricordarsi di essere vivo.

Ma una scopata priva di senso? No, quello no. C'era ancora un fondo di dignità in lui che rifiutava una simile idea. Fosse stato amore, o quantomeno attrazione fisica, ci sarebbe potuto stare. Ma era solo un giovane uomo allo sbando.

La sagoma di Yamamoto apparve sulla soglia della camera da letto: -Ti ho preparato qualcosa da mangiare. Mi spiace, non sono bravo come mio padre, ma lui è davvero molto impegnato stasera.

-Senti, Yamamoto...- disse Gokudera, alzandosi a sedere, -Forse è meglio se me ne vado. Davvero.

-No, resta. Non potrei mai lasciarti andare in queste condizioni. Cavolo, sei distrutto.

-Sì, sono distrutto, ma ce la faccio. Davvero. Non è come se non me lo fossi aspettato.- Yamamoto entrò nella stanza e appoggiò di fianco al letto un vassoio con due ciotole di ramen dall'odore delizioso.

-E invece no, Hayato. No, che non te lo aspettavi.

-Oh, andiamo, non prendermi per...

-Non te lo aspettavi perché fino all'ultimo hai sperato che lui si distaccasse da quelle che tu vedi come stupide convenzioni sociali e decidesse di amare te. Non te lo aspettavi perché il tuo cuore ti ha sempre suggerito immagini di felicità condivisa tra te e lui. Non te lo aspettavi perché speravi di avere un posto speciale nei suoi sentimenti. E ce l'hai, te lo garantisco. Ma non è quello che vorresti tu, e adesso stai male perché da un lato ti sembra ingrato lamentarti del posto speciale che hai nel suo cuore, perché diavolo! Nessuno potrebbe mai rimpiazzarti, e pochi al mondo possono dire di avere un ruolo del genere nella vita di un'altra persona! Ma dall'altro lato stai male, male da cani, perché se proprio dovevi avere un ruolo non poteva essere quello della persona che lui ama?- Yamamoto si interruppe, il respiro affannoso come se avesse corso. Il suo viso era in ombra.

-Yama... Takeshi... come... chi te l'ha detto? Come fai a...?

-Come faccio a saperlo?- Yamamoto rise, uno sbuffo traboccante di amarezza, -Lo so perché sono nella tua stessa situazione.

-Cosa?!

-Sì. Anch'io lo amo. E anch'io l'ho visto baciare Kyoko. È per questo che ti chiedo, ti supplico di rimanere. Non ce la faccio a restare da solo.

“Pull me under (help I'm falling)  
Run through my veins (night is calling)  
To a place (feels like I'm flying)  
where I feel no pain (Christ I'm dying)  
Be the pillow under my head,  
cover me when I'm in your bed,  
take me higher than I've ever been,  
take me down and back again.  
Come to me, be my disguise,  
open your coat, let me crawl inside,  
come on, come on, come on!”

Mangiarono in silenzio i noodles che Yamamoto aveva preparato.

A tratti erano quasi insapori, quando il ricordo di quel che era successo riaffiorava e colpiva a fondo, a tratti invece avevano un gusto sopraffino, quando la semplice compagnia reciproca pareva essere sufficiente a lenire un po' il dolore.

Forse era quella la chiave per uscirne, pensò Gokudera mentre metteva in bocca un pezzetto di manzo. Godere della reciproca compagnia, supportarsi l'un l'altro nella sofferenza fin quando le ferite non si sarebbero cicatrizzate. O forse non era altro che un palliativo insufficiente, buono solo per riuscire a cavare qualche istante privo di dolore tra un doloroso ricordo e l'altro.

Gokudera mangiò lentamente gli ultimi bocconi, cercando di rimandare l'inevitabile momento in cui Yamamoto gli avrebbe chiesto di fare sesso; per lui era logico, quasi necessario, finire a letto insieme per consolarsi a vicenda. Dopotutto c'erano un sacco di film che spacciavano il sesso come una cura per ogni cosa, ma Gokudera davvero non se la sentiva.

Innanzitutto, non sapeva come fosse la questione per Yamamoto, ma per lui si trattava di perdere la verginità. Poi c'era la questione dei ruoli: chi sopra, chi sotto? Istintivamente, si sarebbe offerto per essere lui il seme, ma al momento era così svuotato di energie che avrebbe subito una penetrazione pur di non doversi muovere. Inoltre, aveva davvero senso mettersi a usare il corpo di un amico nella vaga speranza di poter vincere il dolore? Lui pensava di no. Pensava che si sarebbe svegliato il giorno dopo in un letto che non era il suo, con una persona che non era Tsuna addosso, e avrebbe rimpianto tutto ciò che aveva fatto.

-Che ne dici di metterci a letto?- chiese Yamamoto, prendendogli la ciotola vuota dalle mani.

-Io... ecco... ok.- cedette Gokudera, rassegnato, sentendosi troppo debole per reagire. Pensò che avrebbe potuto sopportare di sentire Yamamoto che entrava in lui, di certo sarebbe stato premuroso e delicato, e se ciò non avesse migliorato la sua condizione mentale almeno avrebbe potuto trovare consolazione nel considerare di aver fatto del bene a un altro.

Si sdraiò sulla schiena, cercando di rilassarsi, ma sussultò quando sentì Yamamoto distendersi al suo fianco. La lieve carezza della sua mano sul ventre, lungi dall'essere tranquillizzante, sembrava cospargerlo di ansia ad ogni minimo tocco.

-Ehi, calmati, guarda che non ti mangio.- disse Yamamoto. Gokudera non rispose. Di colpo, il respiro faticava a passare nei suoi polmoni, le mani erano diventate gelide e appiccicaticce mentre il cuoio capelluto sembrava non già prudergli, ma accartocciarsi su se stesso. Il cuore pulsava a spron battuto, e Yamamoto se ne accorse. Si sollevò su un gomito e chiese: -Ehi, che ti succede?

-Tu vorrai fare sesso, e io non sono pronto.- sbottò Gokudera, parlando rapidamente. Yamamoto per un po' non rispose, e Gokudera rimase immobile ad occhi chiusi ad aspettare un responso. Gli pareva di essere l'imputato di un processo per alto tradimento che attende il verdetto. Graziato o condannato a morte?

-Hayato, ma cosa ti viene in mente?- chiese a bassa voce Yamamoto, poi gli sistemò il cuscino sotto la testa. Gokudera aprì gli occhi e si trovò di fronte al suo viso preoccupato e sofferente.

-Non lo so, io... nei film...

-Non siamo in un film.- un piccolo, impercettibile sorriso, -Poi sono io lo scemo, eh?

-Tu non... non...- Yamamoto si distese di nuovo al fianco di Gokudera.

-Io non. Voglio solo... dormire, credo. Dormire e sperare di stare meglio quando mi sveglio domani mattina. Sei d'accordo?- il suo viso era vicino, molto vicino. Gokudera dovette sporgersi davvero di poco per baciarlo, e l'azione gli risultò così naturale che si ritrovò a chiedersi come mai non l'avesse mai contemplata prima. Non fu altro che un bacio a fior di labbra, giusto il tempo di pressare un poco la bocca contro un'altra bocca e saggiarne la consistenza, ma tanto bastò.

-Tsuna è una persona splendida...- disse Gokudera.

-Concordo.- ribatté Yamamoto.

-...ma anche tu non scherzi. Se lo dici in giro ti squarto.

-Affare fatto.- Yamamoto si sporse a sua volta e posò un lieve bacio sulle labbra di Gokudera, poi si ritirò sul proprio cuscino e accomodò la testa nella posizione più comoda.

Scese un silenzio lieve, interrotto solo dal frinire delle cicale fuori dalla finestra. Dopo un po', Yamamoto chiese: -Se fosse un film vorrrei che fosse Nicholas Hoult a interpretare me.- Gokudera sbuffò.

-Sogna, scemo del baseball... sogna.- ribatté, e dopo un'ultima carezza cedette definitivamente al sonno.


End file.
